Tahnnakai Temple (mission)
Category:Factions_missions thumb|250px|right|Quest map Mission Objectives Stop the Spirit Binder from consuming Vizu * You have freed 0 souls out of 8. * Togo must survive. * Mhenlo must survive. Elite Skills This mission is similar to Dragon's Lair in that it has a boss monster for each profession using an elite skill. *1 - Bound Kitah - Arcane Languor *2 - Bound Naku - Wail of Doom *3 - Bound Teinai - Star Burst *4 - Bound Karei - Spell Breaker *5 - Bound Jaizhanju - Auspicious Parry *6 - Bound Zojun - Famine *7 - Bound Kaolai - Defiant Was Xinrae *8 - Bound Vizu - Shroud of Silence Walkthrough You start with 10 minutes to free Vizu from the Spirit Binder, you gain 4 additional minutes for each soul you free. Each Hero is a boss, and all are accompanied by Afflicted, which are normally the only defenses they have. If you do aggro a Bound hero, be sure to elimnate any other enemy presence around it first- the amount of damage it can do is nothing compared to the amount of damage that Shiro's minions will do if you ignore them. Also be wary of the Temple Guardians- their AoE spells can be devastating in clumped groups, especially when 3 or 4 of them activate the skill. The upside to this mission is that it is entirely possible to do this with Henches without overwhelming difficulty, and Resurrection Signets can be used multiple times, every time a Hero is freed- thus said, feel free to use the signets whenever necessary. The first area is simple, just pull the Temple Guardians first and kill them, watch out for any that are Elementalists and can deal a lot of damage. Pull the Afflicted next, killing the casters first to be sure they do not resurrect or heal any of the other Afflicted then kill the melee foes, now kill the Bound. Keep on repeating this througout all areas, but be sure not to aggro the Bounds before you want to fight them. This first area holds a Mesmer. The second area has a 3-prong form, with the Bound hero to the middle and two groups of Afflicted to either side. The one to the right can normally be dealt with without aggroing the other two groups, but attacking the other 2 without attracting the attention of one or the other is a bit trickier, requiring coordination. A Necromancer heads this group. The third group is in a layout with the Bound hero and accompanying Afflicted in a sort of pitted courtyard, but multiple exits make it difficult to get all of them to group in one particular area, and it's not uncommon to be attacked from 2 (sometimes 3) sides- cooperation is necessary to ensure the group is not overwhelmed. Thankfully, there are no Guardians here, although an Elementalist hero with a nasty Sliver Armor combo may pose a problem. This may be due to the fact that there is a total of 6 Temple Guardians in the 4th area, which is a raised platform reachable by a set of stairs at its base- there are 4 at the base of it, and 2 at the top to either side of the construct. Concentrate on pulling these guardians out before engaging the whole of the group, which consists of a Monk hero who doesn't seem to concerned about healing his companions- it's not uncommon to kill him rather easily, as he doesn't do much to aid in battle. The next area will have patrolling Afflicted Warriors on the fringes, which you'll engage first. This area also has no Guardians, but the Warrior hero in this area will oftentimes join the fray. Killing him when he does means you needn't have to face 1 or 2 Afflicted on the opposite side of the memorial, but you will have to eliminate one of the 2 groups of Afflicted which guard the gates before he can open them. The 6th area may pose a bit of a problem, as the hero here is a Ranger on a platform, giving him a height advatage, and the room around the platform is restrictive enough to make engaging the Guardians surrounding its base difficult without aggroing nearly the whole team of Afflicted located near the Ranger. You will need to engage them guardians first to stand a chance, so be prepared for a bit of chaos in this section. The 7th area isn't as bad in terms of positioning, although the small size of the room makes assaulting the Afflicted and the bound Ritualist nearly impossible without invoking the actions of an Afflicted Elementalist flanked by 2 Temple Guardians. Pulling the guardians and Elementalist may make things easier. In the final area, don't go rushing into battle, Afflicted and Temple Guardians patrol around the building. Do not think by killing Bound Vizu you will skip right to a cutscene and not have to fight, to activate the cutscene you must kill all the Afflicted inside the center ring. Having said that, you may wish to kill Bound Vizu first, in any case, in order to cap the Elite Shroud of Silence. Rewards *1,000 XP, 100 gold, and 1 Skill Point *Complete the mission objectives before 25* minutes. This earns 1500 XP, 150 gold, and 1 Skill Point. *Complete the mission objectives before 20* minutes. This earns 2000 XP, 200 gold, and 1 Skill Point. Heros *Kitah *Naku *Teinai *Karei *Jaizhanju *Zojun *Kaolai *Vizu Notes *Following this mission, players will be in Zin Ku Corridor. *Temple Guardians (usually on the perimeter of each area) don't drop corpses, so Minion Masters be aware of that. *Watch out for the Afflicted Rangers patrolling the outer circle in the final area. They may send an unexpected daze on your casters.